


Mornings

by vel16



Series: JohnDaveKat [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domesticity, Drone Season 2018, Established Relationship, M/M, idk really what else to tag, so this is pretty vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vel16/pseuds/vel16
Summary: John and Dave miss their other boyfriend, but that doesn't mean they don't have fun on their own!





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaandcharcoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandcharcoal/gifts).



You wake up to an empty bed. You stretch out your arm to feel the mattress next to you - still warm. Good, that means John’s probably in the shower or grabbing some food, he won’t have left for the day yet. You yawn, stretch, and reach for your shades. Once they are placed firmly on the bridge of your nose, you sit up and swing your legs over the side of the bed. The carpet is soft as your feet find the floor, and you sit for a few moments before engaging your leg muscles and standing. You stumble towards the door to your en-suite and rap your knuckles on the painted wood.

“John, you in there?”

You hear a “Yeah” and then the toilet flushing.

You make your way to your bedside table and check your phone. You have a bunch of new comments on your latest SBaHJ comic, a couple of pesterchum pings, but nothing from Karkat. To be fair, you and John did Skype him until 3am his time, so you’re not too worried. The bathroom door slides open, and soon you feel a pair of thick arms embracing you from behind. John kisses your ear, gently. You lean your head back until it rests against his shoulder, and you can feel his ribcage moving as he breathes.

“Mornin’” you mumble.

John chuckles under his breath and kisses your ear again. God, he can be so gentle.

“Breakfast?” he asks.

You nod your head and he releases you from his grasp, before taking your hand and leading you to the kitchen. You make your way to a stool next to the kitchen island as John opens the fridge. He loves being domestic, and his dad taught him how to cook really well; you still manage to burn microwave pizza, so usually leave him to it. As he turns on the waffle maker and grabs some bacon from the fridge, you just watch him, watch how he moves - his arm muscles rippling underneath his skin as he reaches for things from the various cupboards around him; how his shirt, slightly too small for him, rides up and exposes his midriff every time he stretches; how his pyjama pants loosely hang from his hips; how his hair is unbrushed and his face has a hint of stubble from a day of growth.

You sigh contentedly as he places a plate in front of you, and as you eat, you don’t really notice the food. John sits across from you, book in one hand, fork in the other, and you just sit and consider your boyfriends. One - John - tall, muscular, bright blue eyes, really good in the kitchen and even better in the bedroom, spends his days watching shitty action movies and playing video games, occasionally meeting up with his friends or hanging with his dad; the other - Karkat - small, slightly chubby, across the other side of the country for God knows what reason, spends his time reading and watching romance movies, grumpy but in the cutest way, always overthinking and overanalysing everything. They couldn’t be more different, and yet they compliment each other perfectly. God, you’re so lucky to have them.

You startle when John touches your hand. He’s finished his breakfast, and is looking at you with concern.

“You ok, Dave?” he asks, clearly trying to keep worry out of his voice.

“Yeah bro, I’m cool, just daydreaming,” you respond. You entwine your fingers with his and stroke the back of his hand with your thumb. “You got any plans today?”

John shakes his head with a mischievous grin. You raise your eyebrows at him. He wiggles his in response. Oh dear God, you are going to wreck him. It’s not even 11am and he’s already set to go. You roll your eyes at him and he chuckles.

“Too early?”

“Nope. Just trying to figure out exactly how hard I want to fuck you.”

John snorts as you make your way to the fridge and grab some AJ. If you’re gonna be bangin’, you need your energy. As you take a swig, you feel John’s hands on your shoulders. You lean into him as he caresses your sides.

You finish your drink and turn to face him. He boops your nose. You just stare at him blankly, and he sticks out his tongue. Like a flash, you suck it into your mouth and John startles before moaning between your open lips. You make out with him for a few minutes before reaching around and grabbing a handful of his ass. John yelps, and nibbles your bottom lip. Now it’s your turn to groan.

He pulls away slowly and gazes into your eyes. You stare back, and are faced with hunger and longing. You reach for the front of his pants, where his dick is already making a fairly large tent, and stroke him gently. He closes his eyes and arches his back, moaning softly.

“You want more?” you whisper into his ear.

John merely nods in response.

You race each other to the bedroom, him taking off his shirt as you stumble out of your boxers. As soon as you’re beside the bed he grabs you and pulls you in for a passionate kiss. God, his lips feel so good against yours, the desperation and lust making your heart race. His hands fumble under your shirt as he tries to pull it over your head without breaking your kiss. Frustrated, he pulls away, yanks your shirt over your head so hard it knocks your shades off your face, and pulls you back in. Your hands are in his hair, messing up the already ruffled strands, pulling at what you can grab. John moans into your mouth, and presses his tongue against your lips. You open them for him and his tongue begins to explore where it has already explored hundreds of times before. Your tongue meshes with his and he moans again, deeper.

You pull away, eyes lidded, and grin at him. Your hands go for his waistband and gently pull his pants down to around his ankles. He obligingly steps out of them as your eyes wander. God, he’s so sexy. He reaches out and grabs your ass, making you jump. He sniggers, his eyes scrunching up as he does so, and leads you onto the bed. The making out resumes, this time horizontally. You love feeling the weight of him on top of you, almost making it difficult to breathe, though you’re often breathless when kissing him anyway.

After a while, he pulls away again. “How do you want me, baby?”

You consider for a few moments, then gently roll the both of you until you’re on top of him. You kiss his lips, his nose, his chin, and then work your way down his body, gently nipping and kissing as you go. He sucks in his breath as you reach his happy trail. You smile as you slow your descent, milking his breathlessness. His hands go to your hair and you suck in your own breath as he gently massages your scalp. He knows you’re sensitive there, and you love how his fingers feel against your head.

You finish your downward adventure by placing gentle kisses against his shaft. It bucks slightly as you touch it, bumping against your nose. You look up at John as you smile and maneuver your tongue so it pulls his cock into your mouth. His gentle caressing of your scalp turns into scratches as his legs tense, and you start to bob your head. You’ve done this enough times to know exactly how he likes it.

You bring your hand to the base of his cock and start massaging what your mouth isn’t covering. Your head and hand work in tandem making John’s toes curl and his breath hitch. His fingers have stopped working your scalp - probably too distracted to be able to move - and his hands merely rest on your head. You can feel him getting worked up, and you know the signs to look out for before he comes. As he is about to, you pull away and drop your hand. John moans in exasperation.

“Daaaaaave, no fair!”

“Bro, you don’t seriously think I’m gonna leave you hanging, do you?”

You reach into the drawer of your bedside table and pull out a fairly large bottle. Flicking open the cap, you squeeze some of the cold jelly onto your fingers. John licks his lips in anticipation as you reach below his balls and start to finger his hole. He keens into your touch as you start with a single finger, only one digit at first.

As you’re concentrating on making sure you don’t do too much too soon, you feel John’s hand groping around at the top of your thighs. You shuffle closer to him and his hand envelops your cock. He starts rubbing, gently at first, but it’s enough of a distraction that you have to actively focus on what you’re doing with your own hands. As you slip a second finger in, John speeds up his own movements, and you stifle a groan. You involve a third finger. John starts bucking his hips, trying to ride your fingers. You place your other hand on his lower belly, shushing him. He relaxes slightly, but the hand pumping your cock doesn’t slow.

You estimate that John’s probably prepped enough. You shuffle on your knees until you’re between his legs. Placing his knees on your shoulders, you slowly ease your way in. Having let go of your cock, John’s hand now clenches, and he brings it to his mouth as he stifles a moan. You start to rhythmically thrust, gently at first until he gets used to the feeling of you inside him, and then slowly building speed. He crosses his ankles behind your head, and grips the bedsheets on either side of him. God, you love seeing him like this, laid out, whimpering, vulnerable. Probably because he’s so tall and big, and you’re relatively short and skinny, it feels good to feel this powerful. You lean forwards until your weight is on your arms instead of your knees, and you thrust harder. John makes the most wonderful noises, whimpering your name over and over, punctuated with moans and hisses of pleasure.

John starts shuddering and you’re reminded - you’re good at this. John likes it, and he likes you, and he likes when you do this. It’s so nice to feel wanted, after so many years of being practically ignored by Bro, and of having all of your friends being online friends. Of course, you still have that, with Karkat, but to have someone physical, someone who you can touch and stroke and kiss and fuck, it feels so damn good. You’re no longer the touch-starved teenager you once were, John helped you heal from that, but God, it still astonishes you just how nice physical touch can be.

You’re awoken from your reverie by John babbling. That’s usually more your thing than his, but when you fuck him so well his brain stops working, this is what you get. You love it. You lean forward and kiss him into silence, and he leans his head forward as much as he can to deepen the kiss. As he opens his mouth for your tongue, you slow down your thrusting, turning the mood into something much more sensual. He moans into your mouth as your hand reaches for his cock and starts gently, gently pumping.

He pulls his head back, breaking the kiss. “I love you so much, Dave. So fucking much.”

You respond by resuming the kiss. You still find it difficult to say, after all these years. You know he knows, though. And you know he knows you know.

You break apart again, and start pounding his ass. John’s mouth is open and he’s gasping, moving his lips but unable to make any noise except for a choked sound coming from his throat. He’s literally shivering with overstimulation, it’s wonderful. Your fist pumps his cock in time with your thrusts and all at once John lets out a guttural groan and spills across his stomach. You ride him through his orgasm, so close yourself, and then all at once you are undone. Your thrusts become weaker and weaker as your arms give way and you let yourself fall onto his chest. His breathing ragged, he giggles.

“Hey Dave, that was ass-tounding. Get it? Because ass?”

You slap him on the shoulder, and lift yourself off him, pulling out as you do so. His stomach is sticky with his come, and your own starts to spill out of him and onto the sheets.

“Come on, you dork, let’s get this shit cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this before Missing You, and this inspired it, but I wanted the longer work to be your "main" gift, so I'm adding this on as a bonus! I hope you like it!


End file.
